


Triumvirate

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Alpha Karen, Alpha topping/knotting alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Foggy, Bottom Matt Murdock, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Medication, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Season/Series 01, Slight humiliation kink, Threesome - F/M/M, alpha Marci, alpha matt, can this be classified as dub-con? Due to rut mindset? either way all parties are in full agreement, human error leads to a sudden unscheduled Rut, smells like soul-mates to me but that might just be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Hypersenses are not the best thing for an Alpha to have, in Matt's case it's adapted him to have a physical preference due to hindrances.Foggy took a deep inhale the moment he walked into their room, “Matt, jeeze, if I can smell you the whole fucking block can...”Matt groaned and stuffed a pillow in his face, “Don't remind me, Foggy.”“So, is this a scheduled thing? And you just space and forgot to tell me because of Finals?”Matt shook his head and finally stuffed the pillow behind him, “Not scheduled. I'm not due for rut for nearly a month. Think the new suppressants just, don't hit as hard.”Foggy grumbled, “I'm going to get in your space for a minute buddy, I can see your pills on the table near you, just, not an Omega or I would Really offer right now.”Matt growled and shook his head, “No Omegas, please.”
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl
Kudos: 45





	Triumvirate

Foggy took a deep inhale the moment he walked into their room, “Matt, jeeze, if I can smell you the whole fucking block can...”

Matt groaned and stuffed a pillow in his face, “Don't remind me, Foggy.”

“So, is this a scheduled thing? And you just space and forgot to tell me because of Finals?”

Matt shook his head and finally stuffed the pillow behind him, “Not scheduled. I'm not due for rut for nearly a month. Think the new suppressants just, don't hit as hard.”

Foggy grumbled, “I'm going to get in your space for a minute buddy, I can see your pills on the table near you, just, not an Omega or I would Really offer right now.”

Matt growled and shook his head, “No Omegas, please.”

Foggy's tension left as he realized Matt was in the 'suffering' phase of his rut, grabbing the pills and squinting to catch the number under the braille label. “I'm listed for you right? I can get info from the pharmacy?”

Matt nodded, “As many times as you've picked up my suppressants, you're asking that?”

“Matt, all I gotta know is your birthday to do that... and Betas are known for helping out Alpha and Omega buddies getting last minute things. Getting info is another thing all together, let me call this in. They might have messed up, these don't look like your normal pills. Probably just stress throwing you off but I just want to be sure and report it if is a new manufacture in case something went wrong.” Matt just stuffed his pillow back in his face and waved a hand while Foggy made a call. “Yes, I need to check up a script for my Alpha friend. His pills look different, and I wanted to make sure they were proper dosage, he's going into rut ahead of schedule.” Foggy was eyeing one of the pills, turning it, “Oval, white, small, a lot smaller than his previous batch. Um, Matt do you know if they mentioned a manufacturer change? I don't remember picking this one up.” Matt just shook his head. “He didn't hear of a change either. Um, ARS-754 is stamped on it. Let's see here, Matt, the script number is in braille, I can't read this, can you?” Matt whined and Foggy stepped back, “He's, in the whiny bastard phase, hold on...” Matt relaxed as Foggy stepped farther away, “Matthew Michael Murdock. Yes, Alpha, unbonded.” Foggy groaned, “No, he's, nearly 21... 21, and no, this isn't a first Rut. Wait is it? Matt, you've had Ruts before haven't you?” Matt nodded, “Yeah that's what I thought, he's had Ruts before.” Foggy groaned, making Matt whimper and squirm, “So, is there a way to counter this? Up the dosage, an emergency pick up dose or something?” Foggy winced, “Matt, really personal but important question, are you at the point of knotting up yet?” Matt whimpered out a laugh, nodding and squirming. “Yeah, great, so that means no suppressants, great. Alright, just, make sure you inform anyone else on that of the manufacture's mistake then- I've, got some things I need to deal with now.” Foggy hung up, wincing at Matt, “Buddy you aren't going to believe this... There was a mix-up at the manufacturer, your pills got accidentally marked incorrectly. They're not dangerous or anything but, sadly, the Rut is here to run its course.”

Matt whined, “What is it then?”

“It's pre-rut suppressants, it's intended for Alphas that haven't gone through rut or just began suppressants. So, for a full grown and presented Alpha they're useless.” Foggy rubbed his eyes, “So, do you have a surrogate or someone you want me to call?”

Matt shook his head, “No Omegas.”

“Got anything stashed somewhere I don't know about, to help you through it?”

Matt shook his head again, reaching out and nearly knocking his phone off before he grabbed it, “Call Heather-”

Foggy blinked, “Matt, Heather's an Alpha...”

Matt nodded, “I know. Heather, it's- it's Matt, look, I know we've had some problems but, some Pharmacy mix up has got me in Rut, is there-” Matt whined as he gripped his phone tight when it disconnected. “Fuck, I hate Rut.”

“Matt, look, if this is about kids, there's all sorts of ways to get around that. I mean, condoms are just one of them. If that's what's hanging you up.”

“It's not that, Foggy,” Matt grumbled, “Call Jess-”

Foggy blinked, shaking his head, “She's an Alpha, and working on a bond.”

“Shit, sorry Jess, didn't know about your soon to be bond.” Matt actually smiled when the call disconnected that time.

“What about Tiffany? She's free and single last I checked.”

Matt groaned and shook his head, “No Omegas.”

“What is up with the 'no omegas' thing? Betas and Alphas can't take a Male's knot properly, it- Matt, don't tell me you're a sadist...”

Matt laughed and shook his head, “It's, it's not for them, Foggy, it's for me. Haven't you figured out why I have a type that runs around 'Female' and 'Alpha'?”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Honestly, thought that was some left over Catholic upbringing thing, honestly.”

Matt shook his head, “No, it's, my preference. And Male Alphas tend to, it's too much for me.”

Foggy, bit his lip, “So, Female and Alpha are your preference?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, but she'd have to- be comfortable with another Alpha in Rut and that's, very few and far between.”

Foggy tapped his foot, “So, I know how you feel about Marci, but-” Matt's breathing picked up, a growl rumbling in his chest, “Just, listen. She's an Alpha Female, she's, she's use to us. She's probably got my scent all over her, so that should help calm you both down. If I need to I'll even stay between you if that'll help calm you.”

“She'll brag, or hold it over me-”

“Matt, look, Marci can act the part of the full on Bitch-o-saurus but she's a fluffy bunny under all that. She won't say a thing.”

“She won't agree... I could easily take her. She might, rub me the wrong way but she's smarter than that.”

“And you won't be threatening, you hear me? You want help for this, you're going to play by some rules too.”

Matt whined, “No claim, no bond, no marking.”

“She- can get a little scratchy, and a little bruisey, is that allowed? Or are you wanting her declawed first?”

Matt shook his head, “Just no claim, no bond and no marking. Other than, bruises happen, scratches happen. Fact of sex.”

Foggy smirked, “Only really good sex,” before calling up Marci, “Look, I need to you listen and head over. Matt's in Rut.”

“What the fuck are you calling me for? He's got his pick of Omegas, all he'd have to do is open the door and they'd flock...”

“Marci, listen, head over. You know that thing you love to do but we tend to only do when I'm so drunk I don't care about being sore the next morning?”

Marci chuckled, “Yeah-”

“That's why you're coming over.”

“Oh, you got it Foggy Bear, you better have lube.”

“I am already on it.”

Marci wasn't the most convinced when Matt couldn't keep himself from growling whenever she got into the room, “He's claiming his territory, Foggy Bear, there's no way I'm getting near him.”

“Marci, he's, not exactly in his right mind, you're right, but he's clear and coherent when I'm near him. He hasn't been aggressive towards me at all.”

Marci sighed, “Foggy Bear,” he blinked when his face was grabbed, “You may not have his mark, but there's already a bond there. That's why you're safe. He's not going to let another Alpha near him. No matter what he said to you.”

Foggy growled himself, “Look, I'll stay between you, just, please, try?”

Marci waved a hand, “Good luck, but I'm cutting and running if he gets aggressive, knotted or not.”

Foggy winced at the thought, “Don't, please, I'll- fuck I'll figure something out just don't hurt him alright? He said no marking, no claiming and no bonds. That's the rules.”

“Still stand by my word, Foggy Bear. He gets aggressive, I'm out.”

Foggy was whining as he headed over to reach out to Matt, “Buddy, I need you to stay calm. Just- deep breathe, just you, me, home. Safe.”

Matt shifted, moaning and grabbing at him, inhaling against his neck, “Foggy, I can't, I'll hurt you.”

“Buddy, this is for you, not me. Just, keep my scent in your nose, alright? Marci's here to take care of the rest.”

Matt tensed and growled when he caught Marci's movement, “I've already warned Foggy, this is your warning. You get aggressive I will pull free and leave. Whether I'm knotted or not. And honestly, neither of us want that to happen.”

Foggy grabbed Matt's hair, “She's big, Matt, by Female standards, she's fucking huge. I can take her, but it's- it's painful if you're not careful. Come on, Matt, just think, that thick knot inside you. Filling you up. Breeding you for me. Doesn't that sound good?”

Matt moaned and relaxed, tensing only when hands brushed his thighs as Foggy climbed on top of him, “Foggy-”

“Shhh, Alpha, let me take care of you.” Foggy shifted against the growing knot against his ass, earning squirming before Matt gasped and panted, “Slow, Marc, easy, this isn't a Beta or Omega you're fucking.”

“Hey, he's going to be incoherent soon, might as well get prep done while he can still tell us if we're hurting him.”

Matt couldn't keep his hands still, roving over Foggy as he held him close and ground against him, “Foggy, Foggy,” continually panted in his ear, tongue running along his neck, before his hair was pulled back, “Foggyyy.”

“Your rules, Murdock, no marking, no claim, no bond.”

Matt whined and then gasped, eyes wide as he shifted, “Deeper.”

“Fuck, you're still so tight, I'm gonna knot before I get in you.”

Matt whined and squirmed, jerking Foggy against his chest, “Knot me.”

“We'll get there, Matty, I promise. Marc, you good?”

“Fuck, he's still so goddamn tight. I really am going to knot air here.”

“Don't-” Foggy and Marci froze, Matt panting, “Don't blaspheme.”

Foggy laughed and held him, “Pretty sure, right now, it'll be forgiven. Just wait until she gets in you, you'll be doing much worse, I'm sure.”

“Foggy, any chance to get him on his stomach? Might make this easier on me.”

“You wanna put an Alpha ass up in mid Rut?”

“Right, bad idea, it was a thought. Heads up, I'm gonna start moving.”

Matt's back arched, moaning and growling as he pulled Foggy to him, “Harder, please.”

“She feels good, doesn't she? Just wait, she's not all the way in.”

“Fuck, looks like I'm not gonna be able to, Matt, relax, I can't- my knot isn't gonna fit.”

Foggy looked back in time to see Matt's legs tense from where Marci was holding them up, circling her and pulling her into him harder, “Marci, easy. Just, roll with it.”

“He's not being aggressive, but Fuck I'm going to come if he keeps doing that.” Marci was trembling as Matt pulled her closer, pushing her harder into him, gasping and grabbing at Foggy when her knot finally slid home, “Fuck me.”

Foggy tensed and whined at Matt unloading on his back, turning to see Matt gasping, eyes rolling and fluttering as he panted for breath. “So, buddy, was it worth it?”

“Don't, don't pull out until your knot completely deflates, please?”

Marci finally relaxed, squishing Foggy between them, “Long as you don't get aggressive, I'll keep my knot in you as long as you like.”

Matt sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

-

They had... an agreement, one that lasted from that one med fuck up induced Rut, until the end of college, until long after their internship ended with offer of partner... Foggy had taken one look at Matt's face and knew that was their last day. He'd nodded, grabbed up a box and dumped the contents, making his Alpha blink and tilt his head, “Foggy, what are you doing?”

“I am going to the break room and grabbing as many bagels as I can fit in this box, and then we're going to start Nelson and Murdock. You in, buddy?”

That was their last day of a consistence paycheck, but it was worth Matt's grinning and pride filled laugh as he shuffled to start packing up their desks.

Karen, neither of them could understand how or why, but she was the kind of Alpha that had two modes. She was the kind that could walk into a room all smiles and instantly calm the worst type of situation, she was also the type that if she went in stone cold and viscous she'd take down anyone that got in her way. Foggy was head over heals the instant they got talking... once everything had settled and her case was dismissed. Matt, just her presence got him in protective Alpha mode, but it was for her, not Foggy he was protective. The moment Foggy tried to dismiss something about her case, unsure and tense about the “Alpha that snapped on an Omega”, wanting out of there, or at least wanted Matt out of there since an Alpha that couldn't see warning signs of attack was left only with sound and scent cues and Karen's scent had damn near been undetectable to Foggy so he had no chance of even warning his partner. Matt had spoken up, taken her case instantly, called her innocent even. Foggy had been dumbstruck, expecting a plea of “Rut induced psychosis”, difficult but it can happen especially with force induced Rut due to well known and used date rape drugs... But, completely innocent? He hadn't believed it until Matt helped him unravel the thread.

“I'm taking the week off, you two going to be okay?” Karen called as she pulled on her jacket, making them head to eye her.

“Everything alright?”

Karen shrugged, “Yeah, just, all the stress and, everything, it's got my blood up. Feel a Rut coming on. Probably from relocating and then, everything.”

Foggy had nodded, “Need any good numbers for Omega surrogates?”

Karen shook her head, “Nah, just- head in, bed down, wait it out. Not, really in a good head space for new scents, you know?”

Matt was nodding, “Yeah, I understand that.” He shuffled, “Um, are we scents you're- comfortable with?”

Foggy's eyes went wide, licking his lips, “Um, well, yeah, okay, I get where you're going with this, Matt.”

“You good with it?”

“Long as she's good with it.”

Karen was blinking, “Long as I'm good with what?”

Matt was blushing and shifting, “I- um, prefer Alpha Females. I could- help you during your Rut.”

Foggy licked his lips, “Matt's a Bitch for hanging off Alpha Female knot.” He smirked at the shudder Matt gave, while Karen's brows arched up. “He can't get enough of it.”

“Foggy, plays interference if any, scent triggers defensive response. He usually just straddles me and keeps his scent in my nose. So, he's always involved.”

“Oh,” Karen finally spoke, smirking, “Really?”

Matt nodded, blushing deeper, “But, your scent never has really triggered- aggression or defensive action. So, I doubt a Rut would trigger me to get aggressive. Just- rules: no marking, no bond, and no claim.”

Karen took a deep breath, “Can it be at your place?”

Matt blinked, “Yeah, but, you're the one in Rut. Don't you want to be-”

“I feel safe there. Definitely safer than I do at home.”

Matt nodded, “I'll get my jacket and cane.”

Foggy tried to lead Matt, but once Karen's hackles settled the first time the larger Alpha had leaned toward her and sniffed before humming and resting his head on her shoulder and sighing in contentment, he grinned and let Karen take Matt's arm. “I don't know what's got him so mellow, but something tells me I won't be needed this time around.”

Matt growled, Karen tensed when his arm shot out to grab Foggy's belt and drag him under his arm while he never so much as drew away from her, “No, stay.”

Karen risks nuzzling his cheek, catching his attention and smiling as he went back to nuzzling, “You're bonding. Are you sure you want me there with you and your mate?”

Foggy flailed the arm not trapped by Matt's possessive grip, “We aren't, that's the rule. No bond, no claim and no marking, those have always been the rules.”

Karen rolled her eyes, “A bond is- a pack bond, they build between mates, sure but it's not just mates. Besides I bet you two started that long before anything else.”

Matt hummed, “Seriously reconsidering my rules. Never had another Alpha- like you. They always just,” Matt growled, tensing before relaxing, “They just, smell so wrong. I, can't help but want to keep them away, even though- I like them.”

Karen was relaxed, “I'm not going anywhere Murdock, except to your den, and I'm going to have that gorgeous ass stuffed with my knot for as long as you'll let me.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Feeling like a third wheel here, would you like to be alone with Karen's knot?”

Matt growled, spinning suddenly and grabbing Foggy to kiss him before rubbing himself against his neck, “Mine.”

Foggy moaned, going limp, “Really?”

Matt blinked as he pulled away, whining as he leaned to nuzzle at Karen and panting as he whined before nuzzling Foggy, “But-”

Foggy chuckled, “I got no problem with this Matt. Karen's, she's awesome. As an Alpha, as a friend, she's just-” Karen was blushing as Foggy hugged her, nuzzling. “She's the best.” Foggy expected possessive behavior, he expected Matt to grab him up, hell even lay a claiming bite at that point. Challenge Karen, even. He didn't expect the Rut level scent filling the air, or grinding against him as he felt arms circling before Matt moaned and nuzzled at them both. “I'm serious buddy, but you definitely need to run this by her too...”

Karen let out a growl, the first aggressive behavior they'd ever witnessed toward them, “We're getting to Matt's place first.” Matt, surprising Foggy, nodded and backed down, even though he pushed it, leaning against her, inhaling her scent and even moaning as it started getting strong enough Foggy could smell a Rut starting to hit in full swing.

Matt fumbled with the keys, reaching and grabbing for Foggy before he stepped inside, placing the Beta between them, “Foggy, stay, please?”

“I'm staying, buddy, as if I'd leave... Way too much hotness in one room. Karen? Wanna come in?”

“Yes, please,” Matt was grinning as he nuzzled at Foggy's neck before reaching out when Karen got her bearings in another Alpha's territory. “Preferable multiple times.”

Karen laughed as she rolled her eyes, “He's horrible at jokes. Come here, what are the rules?”

Matt whined as he held Karen close, nuzzling before reaching out, “I don't wanna lose Foggy.”

“You won't lose me, buddy,” Karen hugged him as he held them both, then blinked as Karen lead him to present his neck, “What?”

“Foggy, do you want to belong to Matt?”

Matt whined and leaned back, “No, not like that. I- I want to be knotted when you-”

Karen hummed and grinned at Foggy's hazed look, “He wants it so fucking bad, Matt. If you could see his face. He can't decide if he wants to fuck or be fucked.” Foggy just moaned as Karen lead them to the bedroom, “Matt, on your knees, across the bed. Foggy, under him.”

Foggy shook himself out of the haze, “I, I always stay between Matt- in case.”

“He'll be facing you, we'll be fine. I'll back off the moment he gets aggressive.”

Matt was already falling backwards onto the bed, shifting and pulling at his shirt, “Fuck, please.”

Foggy moaned as he helped pull open his shirt and started to help relieve the pressure his pants caused, “Don't worry, buddy, you're gonna get it, I promise. Fuck, who woulda thought Matt Murdock had an internal Omega.” Foggy smirked as he scratched at Matt's stubble as he lead him into position, “She wants to call you a Bitch so fucking bad, Matt... But, she's too nice, wanna tell her or should I?”

Karen's hand ran over Matt's shoulder as she leaned over him, “I'm going to prep you, so, what's not allowed?”

Foggy grinned at Matt's peaceful expression, “He wants to stay knotted for as long as possible. If he's up to it he loves getting fucked by it. That doesn't happen very often though. He's always sore after and I hate dealing with a whiny Murdock, especially on court days.”

Karen chuckled, “Lube, Foggy, please tell me you know where it is.”

“Right, lube, yeah-” Foggy went tearing through a couple drawers, Matt growled and swung a hand out, tapping at the right drawer, “Thanks buddy.”

Karen tested how pliant Matt was, gripping his thighs and hiking his hips up, licking her lips at how complacent he was. “Foggy, get under him, give him something to grind on.”

Matt grumbled as Foggy moved away instead of toward him, “Hey I'm not ruining another fucking suite because you can't keep it together Murdock, just, give me a minute.”

Karen was smirking as she shifted, hiking her skirt up to finally get comfortable as she started prepping Matt, Foggy whistled, “Like what you see?”

“Shit, Matt, you're in for it... I think she's bigger-”

Matt moaned, shifting and grinding against the fingers, “Make sure, make sure you can knot.”

“Don't worry, Matty, I'll take good care of you.”

Foggy brushed his arm, nearly knocking Matt down, “Let me under you, Matty.”

Matt growled, grabbing him and pinning him under him to kiss and nuzzle and lick. “Fuck, rules...”

Foggy moaned, “Rules?” Matt whined and nodded, making Foggy smirk, “They're your rules, buddy.”

Matt gasped, clinging to Foggy as Karen shifted forward, “I was going to warn you, but something told me you'd rather it be this way.”

“Rude, we were in the middle of a conversation,” Foggy's words held nothing but humor as Matt moaned and clung to him. “Matt, rules, do they still stand?”

Matt whined, shifting back and panted when Karen's hand shot out, pinning his head down against Foggy's neck as she continued thrusting forward, “No, no more rules. Want- want this.”

“Foggy, you consent to a joint bond?” Karen asked, hips jerking forward before she stilled, “Matt, need you clear headed.”

Matt whimpered, clenching, moaning as Karen automatically thrust forward, “Yes. Yes, I like this. Feels, whole.”

Foggy grinned as Matt yipped and jerked, “God, I missed the feel of your knot in my hand. But no going off just yet, buddy. Do you want a joint bond with me and Karen?”

Matt nodded, “Not yet, please, wait until she knots, wanna be knotted when- when-”

“When we claim you?”

Matt moaned, nodding as Karen shoved him harder against Foggy, “Fuck, she's already-”

“Don't worry, Matty, it's called a Rut for a reason. And as big of a knotslut as you are I guarantee you'll be sick of hanging off mine by the end of it.”

“Never,” Matt moaned and then whined, “Foggy, don't, don't squeeze, I want, I want to come knotted.”

“Better get started then, Matty, cause I'm-” Karen grunted and thrust as Matt whined and moaned, squirming back, wanting to take it. “Fog, ready?”

Foggy pulled at Matt's hair, tilting his head back, “Tell me when she's in, buddy.” Matt gasped, mouth gaped open as his eyes rolled upward. Karen and Foggy locked eyes before biting down. Karen on his right should, Foggy on his left. Foggy instantly backed off at the warm gushing, “Fuck, Matt, you always come so fucking much when you're knotted.”

Matt just fell onto him, earning a grunt and shove when he drug Karen with him, “Sorry, couldn't- stay upright.”

Karen shifted, Matt whined when she grabbed his hair, “Follow or untie, those are your options,” Matt whimpered and shifted with her, gasping at each pull of her knot inside him until Foggy could get out from under them to curl beside them.

“God, that's so fucking hot.”

Karen hummed against Matt's shoulder, licking at her claim and kissing at Foggy's before reaching down, hiking Matt's leg up to grind inside him, “Not as hot as seeing you getting my sloppy seconds.”

Matt gripped at Foggy, whining, “Foggy, yes, please.”

Foggy chuckled, “That's going to be like throwing a hotdog down a hallway, Matt, she's a grower. And holy shit did she grow.” He couldn't help but finger at their tie, leaning over to kiss Karen. “Where do you hide that thing? Can't believe he took it all.”

Karen shrugged, “It's a gift.”

Matt was shuddering, Foggy whispering in his ear making him groan and shift. “Yeeeessss.”

“What are you saying, little Beta...”

Foggy smirked, “Pillow talk. Things like a chastity belt, one designed for an Omega, so he'll be ready for you next time.”

Karen moaned and shifted, making Matt gasp and shiver, “Oh yes. Need my knotslut open and ready for me.”

“Honest truth though, Matt doesn't- do the whole Omega thing, he-”

Matt blinked and sighed, “Too sensitive. I don't knot, I'll penetrate sometimes but, knotting hurts. Too much pressure for too long, no matter how loose.”

“But you got no problem with a knot up your ass for over 20 minutes?”

Matt shrugged, “Less sensitive area, unless you're constantly grinding on my prostate, it's nothing as pain inducing as knotting.”

Karen sighed, shifting and smirking at Foggy finally getting squeamish with all the Alpha spunk coating them. “We need a shower...”

Foggy laughed, sudden, rousing Matt from his post knotting haze, “I just got this weird image of you clinging to Matt like a baby chimp while he carried you to the bathroom.”

Karen laughed, earning whimpering and grinding from Matt, “It's an amusing image.”

Matt hummed and nuzzled, “After you unknot, we can get a shower.”

Foggy snorted, “This is gonna end up in a hospital visit if you try to carry her. Calling it now.”

Matt snickered, rumbling happily as he nipped low on Karen's neck, “I won't ever hurt my mates. Won't let anything happen to them.”


End file.
